


Draco Malfoy y sus adicciones

by Sandy_Tsuki



Series: Dracothon y Harrython [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy_Tsuki/pseuds/Sandy_Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el Dracothon 2010, para el reto #9, Draco tiene muchas adicciones ¿Quieren leer acerca de las mas importantes? Adelante</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy y sus adicciones

**Author's Note:**

> (Advertencia OoC) los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertencen obviamente :D

Draco Malfoy tenía varias adicciones y se sentía muy bien con ellas pues no las consideraba algo obsesivo; más bien, le gustaba pensar que eran un hobby  
Entre las más destacadas estaban:

*El lucir bien a todo momento porque si no era así se podía sentir muy incomodo.

Draco no comprendía como Lovegood podía vivir con ella misma pues vestir como ella debería de ser un crimen pagado con destierro…  
No pensándolo detenidamente se equivoco… el que comete un crimen todos los días era Potter ¡¿Qué acaso el niño-que-vivio-para-vencer-al-señor-obscuro-y-de-paso-hacer-que-la-moda-se-suicude no podía comprarse ropa de su talla y que fuera de este siglo preferiblemente?!

Y mejor no pensar en la comadreja pobretona y su ropa con “adornos de mugre ultra modernos y agujeros aerodinámicos para una mejor ventilación” porque si pensaba en eso tendría pesadillas toda la noche. Por eso pasaba 2 horas arreglándose para verse bien… aunque si razonaba mejor llegaba a la conclusión de que lo hacía para molestar a las personas cercanas a sí mismo, pues nació perfecto le doliera a quien le doliera.

*Molestar a personas inferiores a su nivel y de vez en cuando a las que si tenían su estatus.

Ósea como no molestar personas que en su tiempo estaban en otras casas de Hogwarts.

Como los de Hufflepuff tan “trabajadores” pues claro que eran trabajadores, ¿Que más les quedaba? Para empezar ellos estaban en esa casa porque no los querían, ya sea por no tener inteligencia, valor o la más importante astucia. Draco creía que esa casa existía para las personas sobrantes y ese era motivo suficiente para molestarlos; aparte claro que eran muy asustadizos e inocentes en otras palabras “presas fáciles”

O los Ravenclaw tan mataditos y sin vida social, aunque no los molestaba tanto como a las otras dos casas… pues bastaba tener unos cuantos contactos en la casa de las águilas y tu tarea de transformaciones estaba lista en un dos por tres; En ese aspecto eran tan ingenuos, como se ve que al no tener vida social les urgen los amigos y eso es algo que una serpiente como él sabe aprovechar.

A los Gryffindor bueno pues… ¿Qué acaso tenía que tener una razón para molestarlos?... si así fuera, la razón seria que los molestaba solo por ser Gryffindor… ¡es mas solo por respirar!, ¡Solo por existir!... Si esa era una razón que lo justifica todo al menos para Draco que es lo que importa.

*Pero las adicciones que más importan son las que Draco no considera como hobbies si no como algo indispensable, necesario y vital para vivir… son 5 cosas… bueno no cosas más bien personas; así es Draco Malfoy es adicto a 5 personas aunque entre ellas también exista un tipo de jerarquía.

En 5° lugar esta él mismo; obviamente Draco consideraba a Draco una persona única y se amaba a sí mismo; si no pues no sería un Malfoy… pero no era algo morboso, (como algunos pensaron al leer que se amaba a sí mismo), no él no tenía ningún tipo de fetiche o parafilia relacionada con su cuerpo o algo parecido más bien se amaba demasiado como para tomar un riesgo innecesario algunos lo llamaran cobarde pero ¿para qué sirve que te consideren valiente si ya estás muerto?

En 4° y 3° lugar están sus amadísimos (sin sarcasmo) padres, su sentir hacia ellos es un tipo devoción y cariño en extremo, aun siendo un adulto su mayor adicción es ser como su papá… quiere su aprobación y orgullo; quiere lograr recomponerse como su padre pudo al haber salido de Azcaban, quiere tener esa fortaleza y lograr la mirada de su progenitor; esa mirada que desde pequeño a admirado, la que asusta e impone ante los demás a pesar de los golpes dados por la vida.

El Slytherin sabe que obtiene, de esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos; amor y afecto, pues solo falta ver el brillo de los ojos de su padre para comprender lo amado que es y lo orgulloso esta de él al afrontar otra guerra muy diferente a la que enfrento con el Lord, el caminar con la frente en alto y conseguir poco a poco limpiar el apellido Malfoy.

La adicción hacia su madre es el consentirla y amarla cada día más. Para Draco es importante que la tristeza que opaco a su madre en los días de guerra no vuelva más, que la desolación y preocupación que el ocasiono en esos fatídicos días queden enterrados para siempre; se esfuerza para que su mamá y su familia logren olvidar y pasar ese capítulo de su vida.

Claro está que Draco realiza todas las muestras de afecto puertas adentro… pues hay una imagen que cuidar y el es un Malfoy, tiene reglas que seguir… aunque en su casa se deje abrazar y besar por su madre pero eso ya es otra historia.

En 2° lugar esta su esposa Astoria ella que o redescubrió cuando el mundo le dio la espalda vio la belleza nata mientras los demás veían a un putrefacto mortifago, esa mujer que lo cuido y curo cuando estaba herido o enfermo, la misma mujer que soporta toda su altanería y prepotencia como si fueran las mejores virtudes de la vida, la que lo regresa a la realidad cuando tiene pesadillas y se encarga de ahuyentar a sus miedos más profundos por eso es adicto a ella...

A sus besos robados en público, en privado, en la Mansión, o en lo privado de sus aposentos; es adicto a sus sonrisas y miradas, a sus secretos compartidos, a toda ella, desde sus sedosos cabellos, pasando por su cuerpo esculpido y hasta el lunar en la punta de su pie derecho. A su fortaleza y paciencia, si esta adicción es una de la que no se quería deshacer.

Y en 1° lugar estaba su mayor adicción su pequeño hijo Scorpius, era adicto a sus travesuras y a esa risa infantil tan contagiosa, era adicto a esas mañana en la que el pequeñín lo levantaba saltando en su cama, o cuando su pequeño monstruo interrumpía a su esposa y a él en un momento intimo por sus temores infantiles (como lo eran los fantasmas, la obscuridad, las tormentas, etc.) y les pedía dormir entre ellos; cosa que aceptaban sin dudar.

Era adicto a sus preguntas sin sentido, tantos “porqués” que responder y dudas que aclarar a veces las preguntas de su pequeño de 5 años lo dejaba mudo…

-¿papi de donde viene yo?

-pues la pancita de tu mamá

-¿tas segudo? Yo ya soy gande

-pero antes estabas mas chiquito y si podías estar ahí

-¿pero como llegue adento?

-……………………………..amm…... ¿qué tal si conseguimos postre a escondidas?

-Siiii vamos jijiji pero no le digamos a nadie shhh!!!

Ellos tenían una complicidad para todo, si su bebé quebraba algo él lo cubría solo para ver en los ojitos de su hijo ese brillo de triunfo ante una travesura bien librada.

O si los dos querían postre, prohibido por ambas Señoras Malfoy, ellos se unían, Scorpius las entretenía con una canción improvisada (normalmente la letra de dicha canción decía “yo quiedo a mi mamá y a mi abuelita poque son muy lindas y no quieden id a la cocina lalala también quiedo a mi abuelito que me da muchos degalos lalala y quiedo a mi papa que no está en la cocina agadándonos poste dico para come lalala” y pues el pequeño hacia lo posible por no delatarlos pero nunca lo conseguía )

Y mientras Draco conseguía dos raciones de postre y lo llevaba a la habitación de juegos, donde al reunirse Draco le contaba historias al peque aunque bien sabia que sería regañado por su madre y por su esposa pero ver a su hijo lleno de pastel de chocolate, o nieve, o cualquier otro postre, valía la pena soportar el regaño que se tenía merecido por desobedecer a las dos chicas de su vida.

Sip en definitiva Draco Malfoy con sus 30 años recién cumplidos era la persona más adicta y feliz del planeta… ahora tenía que pensar como robar dos raciones de su pastel de cumpleaños sin que su esposa y su madre se dieran cuanta... bueno está de sobra decir que aun no partían el pastel pero los chicos de la Mansión Malfoy no querían esperar a los invitados para comer pastel y además el era el festejado eso reduciría su castigo… ¿cierto?

Fin? 


End file.
